Piratas del Caribe: El Amor de una Diosa
by Andy - Tinkerbell
Summary: un encargo divino, una traicion, una nueva relacion, secretos no contados y algun que otro embrollo. soy mala para los summarys, pero esta bien, R&R CAP 3 UP!averiguamos algo mas de “la persona que es una chica y cuyo nombre no sabemos n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Piratas del Caribe: El amor de una diosa**

**Will: **hola, bienvenidos y bienvenidas a este fic  
**Jack: **fic??? Esto no es mas que una pavada que se le ocurrió a cierta cria de cuyo nombre no me quiero ni acordar  
**Rihanna: **¬¬ yo también te quiero, y ahora por listo no sales  
**Jack: **no seas borrega, que un fic de Piratas del Caribe sin Jack Sparrow no es un fic de Piratas del Caribe  
**Marla: **rallada que sa pegao…

**Rihanna: **mah ni caso… yo soy la autora y sale quien a mi me salga del churri y como a mi me salga…

**Jack: **pero a esto se le puede llamar fic???!!!!!!

**Will: **no esta tan mal…

**Calypso: **claaaaroooo, como el niño tiene el mejor papel….

**Elizabeth: **y yo que??? Que me pintan casi como a una pu…

**Will: **…erta, Elizabeth, que estamos en horario infantil

**Rihanna: **callarte tol mundo, colló!!!! Que la autora soy yo y hago lo que me da la gana!!!! Que me estais poniendo de mala ostia ya!!!!!  
**Marla: **genial, y ahora me cabreais a la adolescente con mentalidad de niña buena parida por el demonio (la típica esta que te viene con cara de santa y te suelta: sabes??? Mi hermanito me rompió la barbie, y yo me enfade y lo tire por la escalera…) con cambios de humor mas repentinos que una regla cojonera encargada de escribir esto…

**Gibbs: **es de mal fario cabrear a las autoras….

**Rihanna: **BASTA!!!!! Que Will diga su parte y los demás compraos un bosque y perdeos en el!!!!!

**Will: **bueno, como decía al principio, bienvenidos y bienvenidas al fic. Trata de…. Bueno, yo lo diría, pero Rihanna no me deja asi que… si os interesa saberlo, os lo leeis, y si no, ya sabeis donde esta el botón de cerrar… ah, que no lo sabeis??? Pues esta arriba a la derecha… pero no le deis, leed este fic, por cada persona que lo lea y deje review le daremos a Jack una botella de ron.  
**Jack: **ron!!!!! Por lo que mas queráis, leed el fic y dejad un comentario, por favor, quiero ron, si, hacedlo por el bueno de Jackie, si, venga vamos…..

**Rihanna: **Marla, da el disclaimer antes de que cometa un asesinato….  
**Marla: **Piratas del Caribe es propiedad de la Disney, para nuestra degracia T.T y Rihanna y Marla son propiedad de la autora y de su mejor amiga, asi que si quereis usarlas en un fic, pedís permiso o Pucho el elefante rosado os matara.

NOTA: Para que no os lieis, imaginaos que ahora el mundo entero son islas caribeñas. Y me he cargado tooooooda la mitología, pero me hacia falta…

**Capitulo 1: El encargo.**

- William Turner – el mencionado se inclino ante su interlocutora – Uno de los mejores piratas que se han conocido.  
- Me honrais en exceso, mi señora.  
- Os doy vuestro justo trato.  
Will observo a la mujer que tenia delante. Era muy hermosa, con el cabello negro en movimiento, como si lo acariciara la brisa, de piel de porcelana y ojos color del mar. Iba vestida con una túnica de color gris degradado que tenia los bajos bordados en plata con forma de olas y un ceñidor también plateado con dibujos marinos. Ante él tenia, nada más y nada menos que a Eris, diosa suprema de todas las aguas.

- Sin duda, habréis oído las noticias sobre el reino mortal.  
- A mis oídos han llegado algunas, mi señora.  
- Si… mi marido estaba realmente enfadado con Calypso… Jamás lo había visto tan furioso…  
- Son ciertos los rumores???   
- Los de que el mar ha ganado terreno a la tierra??? Más o menos. Verá, mi querido señor Turner, mi esposo esta tan enfadado que ha hecho que el mar ruga y el cielo truene. Me temo que el mundo ya no será como antes. Al menos consegui salvar las principales islas de la piratería…  
- Sois partidaria de los piratas???  
- Politicamente, somos neutrales… Personalmente… los piratas me atraen mas de lo que podais imaginar – la diosa rio – Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de este nuevo mundo que se abre ante nosotros, sino porque quiero encargaros una tarea.  
- Vos diréis.  
- Os ofrezco la vida. Es una lastima que murierais tan joven, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de oportunidades que habeis perdido. Pero eso tiene solución. Si realizais mi encargo satisfactoriamente, os dare la vida, a vos y a vuestro padre, y también os dare una nave para que os podais dedicar libremente a la pirateria.

- Un gran encargo debe ser, para que ofrezcáis tal recompensa.  
- Desde luego que si. Señor Turner, quiero que busquéis a una persona y la llevéis a la Isla de los Delfines.  
- Solo debo buscar a alguien???  
- A una persona mas especial de lo que podais imaginar. Quiero que me traigáis a Jack Sparrow.  
- A… Jack Sparrow??? Puedo… saber la razón???  
- La sabréis, si es que el se digna en decírosla. Aquí teneis – Eris le dio una brújula pequeña y plateada, muy bonita – Esta brújula os marcara el camino a la Isla de los Delfines. Volved cuanto antes, señor Turner.

- A vuestras ordenes, mi señora.

Will volvió al Holandes Errante pensativo. Para que quería la diosa a Jack??? Bien era sabido que su esposo, el dios Neptuno estaba realmente furioso por la ultima lucha acaecida, pero tenia entendido que Calypso, hija de Eris con un triton, ya había sido castigada por todo lo que había ocurrido por su puro capricho.  
- A donde, capitán??? – pregunto el Botas  
- A… no se… dondequiera que este Jack  
- Jack… Jack Sparrow???  
- Si. La diosa quiere que se lo lleve a un lugar llamado la Isla de los Delfines.  
- Ah, si… la Isla de los Delfines… y su palacio… si, imagino que es lo que pasa…  
- Y que es???  
- Ah ah… Es cosa de Jack. Si quiere, que te lo diga.   
- Empiezo a estar un poquito hasta los huevos de que todo el mundo diga eso….  
- Rumbo a Tortuga, entonces. Si Jack no esta allí, alguien nos podrá indicar algo.

Eris, con esa extraña magia que poseen los dioses de ir a donde les da la santa gana en cuestión de segundos y que no voy a explicar porque no me apetece, llamo suavemente a una puerta. Una puerta muy bellamente decorada. Una puerta situada en el Palacio de los Delfines, que estaba en la Isla de los Delfines… parece que los piratas no son los únicos con una originalidad que te mueres pa poner nombres… bueno, que me voy de bola… Una puerta tras la que se escuchaba música que provenía de un piano (había pianos en esa época en el Caribe????)  
- Mi niña… - la diosa se dirigió a la pianista – Esta en camino. Ya he mandado que vayan por el y lo traigan.  
La pianista se detuvo y empezó a recoger las partituras.  
- Pronto estará aquí, cariño, asi que tendras que recuperarte…  
Una repentina tos sacudió el cuerpo de la pianista.  
Eris se apresuro a llevarla a un dormitorio super lujoso y hacer que se tendiera en la cama… bueno, mas bien llamo a varios sirvientes para que se hicieran cargo.  
- Va a venir… de verdad??? – la que se encontraba en la cama era una joven de unos diecisiete años, que hablaba con la voz que te dejan los malos resfriados.  
- Si, mi cielo, el va a venir. Y tu te tienes que curar para cuando eso pase. – Le dio un beso – Y ahora a dormir mi niña. Bastantes esfuerzos has hech por hoy tocando ese instrumento.  
- Me gusta la música.  
- Lo se, mi vida, pero estas enferma. Debes reposar. Ahora duerme.

Eris dejo la habitación. Estaba preocupada. Los dioses no solian enfermar. La joven solo era mitad diosa, pero aun asi tenia una salud excelente. Pero este ultimo resfriado se había complicado. El medico-triton que la trataba decía que posiblemente fuera debido a que la chica estaba preocupada por cierto pirata desde que se entero de la batalla. Y Eris había decidido traerlo a toda costa.

En Tortuga no tuvieron mucha suerte: Jack no estaba. Pero una de sus amigas les dijo donde estaba y les dio un mensaje para el… osea, le pego a Will una ostia que lo dejo medio lelo.

El Holandes puso rumbo a Port Royal. Will se alegro, podría ver a Elizabeth.

**Rihanna: **Pues aquí termina el capitulito jeje si quereis saber como sigue… os esperais!!!! XDDDD  
**Marla: **mala persona  
**Rihanna: **tu calla o le doy tu papel a la japuta de…

**Marla: **(tapándole la boca) callaaaaaa!!!!!! No digas na, que jodes la historia!!!!   
**Jack: **seeeeh… Rihanna es experta en esas cosas….  
**Rihanna: **a que te mato en el próximo capi y la armo???  
**Will: **si lo haces te cargas la historia…  
**Rihanna: **empiezo a plantearme si no seria mejor echar a todas las moscas cojoneras que hay por aquí….

**Will: **n.nUUU te he dicho que te quiero???  
(Rihanna babea)  
**Marla: **braaaavooooo, Will, ahora tendre que fregar…. Bueno, nada, que el capi ya esta y que el próximo igual llega pronto, pero que dentro de poco el grifo se va a cerrar, porque aquí la señorita autora (señala a Rihanna) se va a Inglaterra snif snif y no me llevaaaaaa T.T malvadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snif snif sob sob bueno, eso, que os acordéis de lo dicho arriba de los reviews…  
**Jack: **siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Reviews, reviews, mandad muchos reviews, que el tito Jackie quiere ron!!! Ron ron ron…. Mandad reviews!!!! Mandad muchos reviews!!!! Ron ron….


	2. Chapter 2

**Piratas del Caribe: El amor de una diosa**

**Rihanna: **segundo cap n.n y toy felich, porque no solo tengo dos reviews, sino que mis lectoras me han añadido a sus listas de avisos y favoritos n.n y estoy en el paraiiiiiiiisoooo!!!!!!  
**Will: **no creo que Jack piense lo mismo, solo consiguió dos botellas de ron…  
**Marla: **pos ajo y agua ¬¬ que a este cualquier dia le agarra la cirrosis y se nos va pal otro mar  
**Rihanna: **O.o no era pal otro barrio???  
**Marla: **si, pero por adaptarlo…  
**Jack: **T.T solo consegui dos botellas de ron… vaaaaamos, mandad reviews, vuestro amigo Jack quiere ron!!!!!  
**Marla: **calla!!!! Bueno, hoy el disclaimer le toca a la piton…. Digooooo a Elizabeth  
**Elizabeth: **que me has llamado???  
**Marla: **encima de piton, sorda…  
**Elizabeth: **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP (censura, que esto lo leen menores)  
**Rihanna: **y encima malhablada… bueno, di el disclamer, leñe!!!  
**Elizabeth: **si las agarro… Piratas del Caribe pertenece a Disney y asociados, excepto Rihanna, Marla y el resto de personajes que aparezcan en este fic y no estén en las películas, que son invento de la PIIIIIIIIIIIIIP de la autora

NOTA: Lo de llamar a Elizabeth "la piton" tiene su porque… si lo quieren saber, pregunten…

**Capitulo 2: El descubrimiento**

Dejamos a Will camino de Port Royal, en busca de Jack y con ganas de ver a Elizabeth. Bueno, pues como nosotros tenemos un director muy guay, hacemos un salto y ya estamos en Port Royal, aunque Will se tenga que esperar, ale, ajo y agua. 

Pos eso, que ya estamos en Port Royal y nos vemos una peazo mansión que ya la quisiera la Barbie. Esa mansión es propiedad de un señor muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy (colleja a la autora, que sa rallao) muy rico que se llama Marcel (vaya nombre mas feo que le hemos ido a poner…) DuCrois. El señor DuCrois vivía con su mujer, la señora DuCrois (inteligente que es la autora XD) de nombre Marlenne, para mas datos, y sus tres hijos, Henry, Nicole y Margueritte. Bueno, a Nicole y Margueritte, que vienen siendo algo asi como la Barbie Rapunzel y la Barbie Princesa Annelisse, las vamos a dejar por el momento y nos centraremos en el hermano, Henry. Era un chico rubio con ojos azules, pero no os imaginéis a Brad Pitt, que nada que ver, este era mono a secas y Brad Pitt es mono que te cagas.   
Total, que ya me estoy saliendo del tema, tenemos a Henry DuCrois en un romaaaaantico paseo por la especie de reserva natural a la que ellos llamaban jardín acompañado por una jovencita mu guapa, mu mona y mu…. piton… a la que conocemos de antes y que se llama Elizabeth Swann (tachan tachaaaaaaan)

- Mi querida Elizabeth, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de que compartas estos momentos conmigo (pasteloso!!!)  
- Yo también soy feliz, Henry. Me traes hermosos recuerdos.  
- Y que hay de ese otro chico??? He oído que estabas con un pirata, antes de todo este follon climatico que ha cambiado el mundo para siempre jamás, y que os casasteis o algo  
- Si bueno, en teoría nos casamos, pero como en el juzgado no hay papeles… Osea, yo a Will lo quise mucho, pero tengo que reconocer que a ti nunca pude olvidarte, fuiste mi primer amor, y si hubieras estado aquí cuando conoci a Will, sin duda las cosas hubieran sido distintas. – Y por si alguien o se lo quiere creer, Elizabeth es total y absolutamente sincera, la muy piton…  
- Pero que fue de el??  
- Murio.  
- Vaya, lo siento…  
- Si, fue triste, pero estar a tu lado me hace mas feliz que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo y me hace olvidar cualquier tristeza que pese en mi corazón.

Y a partir de aquí la cosa se pone pastelosa y nos vamos con cierto amigo que sa coscao de todo y que esta entre la tortura o pasar directamente al homicio.  
Este amigo, señoras y señores, pero pa mi que solo señoras, o seguramente señoritas, es nuestro amado, querido, idolatrado, adorado, apreciado, estimado, y mas sinónimos del Word que no me apetece poner, William Turner Junior (gritos varios de fans, desmayos, etc.)

Will había escuchado la conversación y no se lo creía. No hacia ni un año que estaba muerto y la piton… digoooo, Elizabeth, ya estaba de cariñitos con otro. Todas a coro: QUE PITON!!!!!!!!!!  
Will quería hacer algo… como soltarse cuatro frescas a la pit… a Elizabeth o matar al otro o algo asi, pero decidió que al dia siguiente aparecería, a ver que carita se le quedaba a la pit… a Elizabeth. 

De mientras, tocaba encontrar a Jack Sparrow, que al fin y al cabo se había ido uno a Port Royal pa encontrar a Jack.

De Jack ni rastro, pero en las porquerizas encontraron a… adivinen… sale en la primera peliiiiiiii….. a Gibbs o como se escriba. En fin, Will le tiro un cubo de agua pa despertarle y luego un spray de desodorante Adidas y un frasco de la colonia de Antonio Banderas por el olor, mas que nada (por favor, nada de publicidad en este fic, gracias…)  
- QUE ESTOY DESPIERTO!!!  
- Hola, Gibbs  
- Wi… WILL TURNER!!!!! Pero… tu.. estabas muerto, no???  
- Si… bueno, en teoría sigo muerto, pero me han encargado una misión y me han dado permiso para vagar por el mundo  
- Vagar por el mundo para que???  
- Para encontrar a Jack  
- Has ido al puticlub???  
- Estaba cerrado  
- Y a la licorería??  
- Sin existencias…  
- Bueno, pues vamos a darnos un voltio, buscamos a Cotton y al loro y que nos ayuden a encontrar a Jack.

Mientras, en la mega mansión del amiguito de la pi… de Elizabeth!! encontramos una ultima persona que no habíamos notado antes… tal vez porque acaba de saltar el muro y no la habíamos visto antes. Esta persona es una chica, cuyo nombre no voy a decir aun, pero que ella ya sabe quien es, lógico por otra parte, si no seria un problema algo chungo. Esta persona que es una chica, lo digo ya, va a contar pa la historia. Bueno, pues la persona que es una chica salta el muro y cae en el cacho de parque nacional… de jardín en el que estaban Rapunzel y Annelisse, mas conocidas como Nicole y Margueritte  
- Ais, ya volvió la rata de muelle  
- Nicole, no seas tan supermaleducada, osea, que eso no va con una nena bien  
- Lo que si que no va con una nena bien son las pintas que me lleva ella, osea, mirala, con pantalones y camisa que en un tiempo fue blanca pero que ahora esta entre marron y gris…  
- Pues mira, osea – dijo la desconocida en plan de burla – si no te gusta te calla, porque te tiro por el muelle y me quedo tan ancha – Y dicho esto, la persona que es una chica se metió pa la mansión (después de hacerse un par de kilómetros) porque resulta que esta persona que es una chica es también parte de la familia DuCrois, aunque le duela.

**Rihanna: **Yyyyyyy termino aquí el capitulo, que llevo tres paginas de sandeces y son las doce de la noche y tengo sueño y me quiero ir a dormir.  
**Will: **Por cierto, que si no lo digo yo la gente no lo dice y los lectores/lectoras luego se piensan que hemos desaparecido: aquí la autora (Señala a Rihanna) se nos va 21 dias a Inglaterra, a ver si hay suerte y pesca un Orlando Bloom o un Danirl Radcliffe o en su defecto, un Tom Felton, se va el dia 8, asi que no sabemos muy bien cuando estará el capitulo tres…  
**Marla: **por si acaso, mandad reviews que eso la anima mucho mucho mucho y de paso, os recuerdo que por cada review Jack recibirá una botellita de ron, asi que si os gusta el Jack Sparrow que va haciendo eses y que se podría cargar el alcoholímetro de la guardia civil… pos mandad reviews, aunque sean para mal, porque si no le obligais a tener que estar sobrio…  
**Rihanna: **acepto comentarios buenos y malos, preguntas, ideas y todo lo que se os ocurra, aunque me reservo el derecho de contestar los reviews si quiero o si no. Bueno, y ahora una mención especial a Andreaeb 182 y a nagini-verde por los reviews y por agregarme a sus avisos y favoritos, significa mucho para mi, un besote muuuuuuuuuu grande!!!!! Y recuerdos de Jack, disfruto mucho las botellas de ron!!! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**Piratas del Caribe: El amor de una diosa**

**Jack: **T.T solo dos cutres botellas mas… **  
Marla: **por decir eso deberían dejar de mandarte ¬¬  
**Jack: **no me seas asi…  
**Will: **tal vez con otro reclamo…  
**Rihanna: **dejame pensar… LECTORAS Y LECTORES, SI ME DEJAN REVIEW DESPUES DE LEER OBTENDRAN A CAMBIO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, JACK GANARA UNA BOTELLA DE RON Y A ELIZABETH LE ARRANCAREMOS UN PELO SOBAQUERO CON LAS PINZAS  
**Elizabeth: **¬¬ genial idea, Will… por que yo???  
**Rihanna: **porque la mayor parte te tiene un asco que no te tocarían ni con un palo de kilometro y medio, porque te quedas con Will y si han leído el capitulo dos, por lo piton que eres  
**Elizabeth: **y dale con lo de piton…  
**Rihanna: **tiene su porque, y lo explicaremos al acabar el capitulo  
**Will: **y lo del pelo sobaquero???  
**Marla: **macho, no te imaginas lo que duele que te arranquen pelito a pelito   
**Will/Elizabeth/Jack/Rihanna: **O.o que te haces los sobacos a pinzas???  
**Marla: **no borregos, me los hago con la Venus, como todo dios, con las pinzas me hago las cejas, que ya duele bastante, en los sobacos eso es casi mortal  
(Rihanna y Elizabeth asienten pa darle la razón)  
**Rihanna: **bueno, va, que llevamos media hoja pa na. Jack, hoy te toca el disclaimer  
**Jack: **Piratas del Caribe y los personajes de las películas son propiedad del tito Disney, los personajes extra de este fic son pobres actores contratados en condiciones infrahumanas, a excepción de Marla y Rihanna, que cobran mas que las de Mujeres Desesperadas y los de Anatomia de Grey juntos.

NOTA: sobaco viene siendo el alerón, la axila o como sea que lo llameis… es el sitio ese en donde hay que echarse el Rexona/Axe/insertar marca de desodorante. Ah, y que conste que todos los que aparecemos en este fic estamos muy en contra de los anuncios de Axe en España (mayormente, porque en otros países no sabemos como son… ni si hay…) que son abosolutamente machistas.

**Capitulo 3: De regreso**

Bueno, pues empezamos en la supermegaultraarchi mansión de la Barbie Divorciada con el jardín tamaño continente australiano (ni tanto, que Port Royal se quedo en una isla de tamaño medio y no la va a ocupar entera la mansioncita, digo yo…)

Mientras Elizabeth y todos los hermanitos DuCrois, incluida "la persona que es una chica y cuyo nombre no sabemos pero que es hermana de la familia" (lo pongo con comillas porque hasta que se revele su nombre se la identificara asi) recibieron una visita que los dejo como a la Esfinge egipcia: de piedra. Vamos, la impresión fue tal que a Elizabeth se le fue la taza del te al suelo y armo una que ni te cuento, porque la alfombra valia 30.000 doblones y eso era una pasta.

- W… Will… no… no es… posible…  
- Hombre, al menos se acuerda de mi nombre, ya que del "hasta que la muerte nos separe" se ha olvidao del to  
- Bueno, técnicamente tu estabas muerto  
- Tu a callar, niño rico, tu me ves muerto???  
En eso que "la persona que es una chica y cuyo nombre no sabemos pero que es hermana de la familia" se levanta y empieza a darle con un dedo (poing poing…)  
- Pos pa mi que este esta muy vivo… Vamos, que un fantasma no es  
- TE IMPORTARIA ESTARTE QUIETA, ESTOY DISCUTIENDO CON ELLA  
- Will, te juro que yo no… si hubiera… hay Dios, que me estoy pegando una rallada…  
- Calla, Elizabeth, calla, que me pongo de mas mala leche. Bueno, venia a decirte que he venido a buscar a Jack, que ya lo he encontrado y que si lo llevo a la Diosa del Mar seguire vivo. Pero bueno, no creo que eso te interese mucho, visto la compañía… Pero si te aburres y te apetece venir…  
- Me pides que vaya contigo???  
- Mujer, una cosa es que seas una p….ersona muy liberal y otra que seas mal pirata. Bueno, que te lo pienses, que yo zarpo esta noche, ya te buscas la vida.

Will se fue preguntándose porque demonios le habría dicho a Elizabeth que se uniera al barco, pero en fin, la autora es un poco sadica y le hace hacer estas cosas. Will se volvió pal barco.

- Hombre, el capitán Turner…  
- Callate, Jack, no estoy de humor.  
- Sabes, William… conozco a una chica que te iria mejor que esa Elizabeth p…ersona liberal que tanto te gusta  
- Si?? Quien??? – Will era sarcástico, lo digo por si no se nota.  
- Pensandolo bien…. No, mejor que no. No se si puedo fiarme del todo de ti, y de todas formas se armaria una buena…  
- Jack, si no vas a decir nada útil, CALLATE

Y Jack obedeció… por unos 15 segundos…  
- Y no te han dicho para que me busca la diosa???  
- No lo sabes tu???  
- Por que debería saberlo???  
- Porque todos dicen "es cosa de Jack, que te lo cuente el"  
- Digamos que me hago una idea, pero no estoy del todo claro… es una idea general, me faltan los detalles…  
- Y la idea general es…  
- Mah, si es una idea inconclusa e inexacta no es digna de ser mencionada… Eris menciono a alguna otra persona???  
- Hablamos de su esposo y de Calypso…  
- Nadie mas???  
- No, nadie mas. Por que te importa tanto???  
- Ideas generales, chico… voy a buscar ron…

Will estaba ya muy hasta los cojones de tanto misterio…  
- Tranquilizate hijo, Jack es raro, pero tiene una buena razón  
- Coño!!!! Papa, no te me aparezcas por detrás que me asusto, leñe  
- Perdone, capitán, no se volverá a repetir.  
- Decias…  
- Jack sabe la razón de porque se le llama, y creeme, es una razón muy muy buena, mejor de lo que te puedas pensar. El caso es que la razón le gusta y a la vez le preocupa.  
- No entiendo…  
- Si te digo mas, la cago. En fin, lo mas que te puedo decir es que Jack sabe mas de los dioses de lo que nos podamos imaginar.

Will siguió dándole vueltas y preguntando a la tripulación, pero no obtuvo respuestas. Bueno, si que descubrió algo, que Jack era el único que llamaba a Eris por su nombre, autora aparte, claro, mientras que los demás evitaban pronunciarlo.

En la mansion esa que nos daría casa a todos los de mi barrio y a los de la falla de abajo, falla incluida, estaban la Barbie Rapunzel y la Barbie Princesa Annelisse comentaban unas decisiones recién tomadas.  
- Esa chica esta loca – decía la Annelisse, o también llamada Margueritte  
- El que esta loco es nuestro hermano – decía la Rapunzel, o Nicole, como os resulte peor  
- Loco de amor por ella  
- Loco como una cabra y au. Mira que meterse a pirata… a papa y mama les va a dar un supermegadesmayo cuando se enteren.  
- Pero es taaaaan romantico…  
- Siiii, en un sucio barco, con vete tu a saber que gente…  
- Pues el chico ese de antes era bien mono…  
- Ya, pero era pirata. Y pirata suele significar pobre, y tu y yo nos tenemos que casar con chicos aun mas ricos que papa, porque si no seria rebajarnos y eso esta feo.  
- Ah, pero hay chicos mas ricos que papa???  
- Alguno habrá, digo yo…

Bueno, el caso es que Elizabeth y su amiguito Henry se fueron para el barquito, pero antes se encontraron con "la persona que es una chica y cuyo nombre no sabemos pero que es hermana de la familia"   
- Que haces aquí??? Deberias estar en casa. – le dijo Henry de mala leche  
- Si, claaaaro y me lo dice el niño que sigue a su "amiga" a un barco pirata - "la persona que es una chica y cuyo nombre no sabemos pero que es hermana de la familia" sabia por donde pillar al chico  
- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?  
- Porque voy al mismo sitio, so memo, Digamos que… creo que en ese barco obtendré algo que busco.  
Elizabeth miro a "la persona que es una chica y cuyo nombre no sabemos pero que es hermana de la familia" con interes  
- ¿Y que buscas? – pregunto  
- A ti te lo voy a contar. El caso es que ese chico… Will Turner.. conoce a alguien a quien busco, y como no creo que me dejen ir, pues si voy con vosotros igual me cogen.  
Henry iba a mandarla a cierto lugar que sale del sitio donde la espalda deja de ser espalda y no me refiero al cuello, pero Elizabeth lo paro.  
- Dejala que venga. Ya he estado embarcada antes y es duro ser la única mujer.  
Henry, que perdia el culo por la piton… digoooo por Elizabeth, hizo lo le decía.  
- Eso, hermano, poder de decisión….

Will apenas puso problemas al hecho de que Elizabeth viniera en compañía, es mas, le daba exactamente igual. Era sorprendente que hacia unos días muriera por Elizabeth, pero tras descubrir lo que ella le había hecho (recordemos, pensar en el como el típico novio de verano para luego volver con otro) era como si no sintiera nada.

El que estaba raro era Jack. No hablaba con nadie, salvo con el Botas y aunque Will preguntaba a su padre siempre que podía, no había forma de que dijera nada.

Tambien le llamaba la atención la nueva chica que acompañaba Elizabeth. Aunque ella le habia pedido que la dejara embarcar para no sentirse sola, no parecían muy amigas, apenas hablaban y la otra demostraba una mala leche hacia ella que a Will le resultaba simpatica.

- Elizabeth no cae muy bien??? – le pregunto Will, dos días después de zarpar, en un momento tranquilo.  
- No se. No suelo hacerme opiniones de la gente y decidir si me caen bien o no sin comentarlo antes con mi hermana.  
- Y no has hablado con ella???  
- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Como dos años. Pero somos buenas amigas. Veras… no es exactamente mi hermana. Mi padre dejo embarazada a mi madre y se hizo cargo de mi hasta que los ocho años. Mi hermana es hija de otra mujer con mi padre, pero igualmente se hizo cargo de ella. Pero nos dejo. Yo tenia ocho años y mi hermana siete. A mi mando con la familia de mi madre, que estaba casada y tuvo a Henry, a Nicole y a Margueritte con su marido. Mi hermana se quedo con su madre. Mi familia, porque no se de que otra forma llamarles, es un poco… no se… demasiado "bien" para mi gusto. Sera porque sali a mi padre… mi madre me dijo que era un pirata. No le recuerdo muy bien. Aunque me cuido, apenas tengo recuerdos suyos. Por mi hermana si que estaba loco. Como todos, no conozco a nadie a quien no se le caiga lavaba al ver a Ria. No estoy celosa, no podría, es encantadora. Nos escribimos.  
- Entonces recuerdas a tu padre???  
- No se ni su nombre.  
- Eso me suena… yo estaba en la misma situación. Vine de Inglaterra. Mi padre nos abandono y se hizo pirata. Mi madre murió. Yo me embarque para buscarle con ocho años. Mi barco naufrago. Elizabeth y su padre me encontraron, también iban camino del Caribe. Un herrero me crio, conoci a Jack Sparrow y me hice pirata. Al final encontré a mi padre.  
- Y te enamoraste de Elizabeth, pero apenas caíste ella corrió a los brazos de Henry.  
- Como lo…  
- Yo se muchas cosas. La historia de Elizabeth y Henry la conoces??? – Will negó con la cabeza – Eran amigos en Inglaterra. Henry y su familia vinieron al Caribe cuando Henry tenia seis años. Elizabeth vino a los ocho. Todos los veian ya casados. No te ofendas, pero Elizabeth amaba mas a Henry de lo que jamás ha amado a nadie. Supongo que… le atrajo la aventura y se enamoro de ti… no lo se, no estoy segura.  
Will se quedo pensativo.

**Rihanna: **fin del capi!!!  
**Marla: **cuatro hojas y media, te has lucido!!!  
**Rihanna: **y cinco, cuando acabemos el comentario :P bueno, hay que decir que al finalizar el fic Jack ha obtenido cuatro botellas de ron, ya se las hemos dado, aunque la propuesta para los sobacos de Elizabeth sigue en pie  
**Marla: **si amigos, han oído bien, por cada review… espera, esto es trabajo para otro…  
**Chica de la teletienda: **Por cada review que nos envíen, Jack Sparrow recibirá una botella de ron, si quieren enviar mas ya va por su cuenta, y si lo quieren, también le arrancaremos un pelo sobaquero a Elizabeth Swann, recuerden solo tienen que mandar un review…  
**Marla: **si si, bueno, ya saben como se mandan, ala, adiós.  
**Jack: **quisiera dar mil gracias a Andrea por mandarme una botella de ron extra y por su amor y su ofrecimiento  
**Rihanna: **(deja de apuntar a Jack con un teletubbie) ale, muy bien Jack!!! Pues eso, gracias a Andrea por la botella extra y también a aLdI y a Belewien90 por los reviews y sus correspondientes botellas de ron para Jack. A nagini-verde no le decimos nada porque no ha vuelto a mandar review, pero esperamos saber pronto algo de ella. Gracias también a todas por desearme suerte en Inglaterra n.n ah, Andrea, me encantaría poder mandarte un Johnny Deep, pero esque el vive en Francia…  
**Will: **que se te olvida explicar lo de la piton…  
**Rihanna: **ah, bueno!!! ya voy ya voy. Vereis, hace tiempo le saque a mi madre, que es profe, un listado de respuestas chorras a preguntas de exámenes, y había una que nos dejo a Marla y a mi riéndonos como locas que preguntaba: un tipo de reptil respuesta: la serpiente puton comentario del profesor: si esque las serpientes se visten como unas p… aclaración: debería poner "piton" ya se que igual no hace mucha gracia, pero Marla y yo tenemos un sentido del humor muy nuestro. En fin, que como lo de llamar puton a Elizabeth por la calle esta muy feo, voy y suelto: y encima Jack se muere por su culpa so… piton!!! y de ahí que la llamemos la piton n.n  
**Marla: **Te das cuenta de que estas empezando la sexta hoja???  
**Elizabeth: **no si….  
**Will: **es mi cosa o los comentarios son casi mas largos que el capitulo???  
**Rihanna: **no se, pero yo tengo la impresión de que la gente disfruta leyendo la porquería esta que ponemos… En fin, que lo dejo ya, que me tengo que pelear con el Dreamweaver. Por cierto (publicidad asquerosa…) os dejo la dirección de mi pagina web n.n (puesta en plan cutre)  
laperlanegra(punto)ya(punto)st  
laperlanegradewill(punto)iespana(punto)es

son la misma pagina, la primera la redirección corta y la otra la buena, por si acaso. Bueno, besos, lectoras y lectores, esperamos reviews y botellas de ron!!!!


	4. NOTA

_ATENCION:_

_**TENGO UNA NUEVA CUENTA **__EN , ASI QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA, LOS FICS QUE DECIDA CONTINUAR SE HARAN DESDE ESTA. _

_LA NUEVA CUENTA SE CORRESPONDE CON EL NICK __**Amy Knight **_

_**Link: **__**.net/u/1749725/Amy_Knight**_

_ACTUALMENTE ESTOY EN PROCESO DE RELEER Y REESCRIBIR LOS FICS DE__** ESTA CUENTA**__, QUE __**QUEDARA ACTIVA **__PARA QUE LOS FICS ORIGINALES PUEDAN SEGUIR VIENDOSE. _

_EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEWS, LOS CONTESTARE TAN PRONTO COMO ACTUALICE/RESUBA LOS FICS CORRESPONDIENTES. NO OS PRECUPEIS, LOS RECIBO POR MAIL, ASI QUE IGUAL VOY A VERLOS._

_PERDON POR LAS MOLESTIAS, OS ESPERO EN LA NUEVA CUENTA _

PD. Debido a los miedos a los robos de identidad, haced la prueba, enviad un review en cualquier historia de esta cuenta y sera contestado. Este mismo mensaje estara disponible tanto en mi profile como en mis fics. Cualquier cosa, en mi nueva cuenta me encontrareis ^^


End file.
